1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to engines. More particularly, the present invention relates to an engine which is powered by electric power in order to obtain very efficient mileage on a small amount of gasoline to power the gasoline powered components of the vehicle.
2. General Background
In the field of power driven vehicles, it has become very evident that the use of gasoline to power vehicles is fast becoming inefficient, damaging to the environment and prohibitively expensive. There have been attempts to produce vehicles which are either powered totally electrically or a combination of gasoline and electricity, which have become to be called “hybrid” automobiles.
What is needed is a vehicle powered by a generator component in place of the gasoline powered engine, which is capable of producing 110 volts and 220 volts to power the vehicle and the other electrical components of the vehicle systems.
Applicant is providing an Information Disclosure Statement which lists a group of patents which were found in a search of the art. However, it is clear that none of the patents reveal the present invention, which is summarized below and covered in detail in the detail specification, drawings and the claim.